


Podívej se na mě

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 04:51:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14947908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: Slash in czech language. Would you like me to translate it? Let me know in comments :)





	Podívej se na mě

**Author's Note:**

> Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.

"Já už to dál, Raji, poslouchat nechci," pronesl naštvaně Howard Wolowitz, stoupaje po schodech do bytu svého kamaráda, na něhož byl sice momentálně naštvaný, ale vidina dobrého jídla byla silnější než jeho vztek. "Prostě ses opil a tu holku požádal o ruku dvě minuty poté, cos ji poznal. Nic nového pod sluncem, nemusíš mi o tom vyprávět celý den v kuse."

 

"Ale, Howarde-"

 

"Už jsem řekl, že to stačilo, nepřinutíš mě ty tvoje lítostivé řeči poslouchat ani o minutu déle. Prostě si říkej, co chceš, ale nepočítej s tím, že tě budu vnímat," informoval Raje a pokračoval po schodech dál.

 

"Aspoň bys nemusel jít přede mnou, připadám si pak ještě hůř, Howarde. Vůbec mi to neusnadňuješ, když se na mě takhle zlobíš," postěžoval si opět Raj kňučivě, až se Howard zastavil, zavřel oči a pořádně se nadechl. Pokusil se přemoci své rozladění, počkal na Raje, aby s ním sladil krok, a vyrazili vzhůru.

 

"Děkuji, já jen chci, abys věděl, že-"

 

"A už je to tady zase," rozhodil Howard rukama a začal brát schody po dvou, pročež se druhému muži opět vzdálil.

 

"Ne, Howarde, já…" nemohl se Raj znovu cele vyjádřit, jelikož potřeboval, aby se na něj Howard díval, aby dával pozor a rozhodně nebyl tři metry od něj. Proto sám zrychlil, v mezipatře drapnul Howarda za předloktí a otočil jej čelem k sobě způsobem, kterým překvapil sám sebe.

 

Tvář jeho přítele se octla sotva pár centimetrů od té jeho, avšak místo nutkání uskočit se oba potýkali spíše s neschopností se pohnout a také někde hluboko uvnitř skrytým pocitem touhy přesně po takové blízkosti, jenž o sobě dal vědět sevřením žaludku a následnou husí kůží, ženoucí se přes jejich záda.

 

Howard se ještě při otočce chystal k otázce, co to u všech čertů Raj vyvádí, udivený pohled jeho přítele jej ale zarazil. Navíc v hnědých očích se nacházelo něco víc, spatřoval v nich tichou prosbu, přirozeně lítost, ale ony emoce v nich jej zbavily veškerých myšlenek na stížnost. Naopak se přistihnul, že je zvědavý, co že se mu to Raj snažil sdělit. Kdyby chtěl dát mlít o svém nezdaru, asi by se tvářil trochu jinak…

 

"No, tak povídej, cos mi to chtěl říct?" povzbudil Raje, jenž se zdál být stejně jako Howard slepý k tomu, že Raj stále v dlani třímal inženýrovu ruku.

 

"Howarde… já…" koktal Raj, najednou měl problém mluvit, ačkoliv se v jejich blízkosti nepohybovala žádná žena. Ale cítil se tak zranitelně, tak… blízko Howarda, že se bál, aby to nebylo příliš blízko.

 

"Raji, dívej se na mě," cukly Howardovi koutky úst nad tím, jak nejistý jeho přítel byl. Kolikrát jej unavovalo, jak musel v přítomnosti Penny tlumočit všechno, co chtěl Raj říct, ale právě teď... Před chvíli byl užvaněný, otravný, momentálně mu ale přišel až roztomilý. "To jsem já, Howard, mně můžeš říct všechno, kámo."

 

Zdálo se, že to Rajeshe trochu uklidnilo, jeho dlaň pevně stiskla Howardovo předloktí, mírně kývnul a pokusil se znovu promluvit.

 

"Chtěl jsem, abys věděl, že… že… nemám nikoho jiného, komu bych se svěřil a…"

 

"Ale vždyť máš i Leonarda," poznamenal Howard, ačkoliv Rajem řečené jej poněkud vyvedlo z míry. Nikdy se na jejich vztah nepodíval z Rajovy perspektivy, vždy se soustředil jen na tu svou a nepřemýšlel o tom, jak důležitý pro svého indického kamaráda je.

 

"Máš pocit, že by Leonard vydržel celé ty roky mě mít přilepeného k uchu?"

 

"Trefa," musel Howard souhlasit. "Jeden asociál mu už stačí."

 

Přestože by se mohlo zdát, že s Rajeshovým přikývnutím se konverzace dostala ke svému konci, tudíž pro setrvání v takové blízkosti již nebylo pro oba aktéry nezbytné, ani jeden se nepohnul. Raj měl sice sklopený pohled, nicméně Howardova přítomnost jej uklidňovala. Alespoň částečně, neboť srdce mu bilo jako na poplach a myšlenky mu vířily hlavou zběsilou rychlostí. Na mysl mu už po několikáté přišlo, že tu vzdáleně se rýsující známost s dívkou v baru utnul hned ze začátku podvědomě, protože věděl, že s ní ani být nechce.

 

Že podvědomě chce být s někým úplně jiným, s někým, kdo mu rozuměl, kdo ho jakž takž chápal a… kdo ho má opravdu rád.

Howard zpozoroval, že se jeho kamarád třese, a jeho zvědavost stále rostla společně s obavami, jelikož mu bylo úplně jasné, co by právě teď chtěl, aby Raj udělal. Ta jeho nejistota, neschopnost se mu podívat do očí… I jemu samotnému projelo celým tělem zachvění a tlak v podbřišku pramenící nejen v nervozitě jej znovu zastihnul v plné síle, když se Raj konečně odhodlal k dalšímu pohybu. Jeho dlaň sjela z Howardova předloktí k inženýrově, kterou sice nevzala do své, ale… Raj se dotýkal jeho ruky, jako by čekal, jak se druhý muž zachová.

 

Howarda by v životě nenapadlo, že tak prosté gesto mu téměř způsobí infarkt, na moment přestal dýchat a svět se s ním zatočil. Nepřemýšlel nad tím, kam by jejich vztah mohl mířit, nezabýval se tím, nechával to plynout, někdy možná vyšiloval, ale stejně nepřipadalo v úvahu, aby udělal cokoliv jiného, než pevně uchopil Rajovu ruku a zcela samovolně se k němu nepřiblížil ještě víc, takže se jejich nosy momentálně špičkami dotýkaly.

 

"Nemyslím si, že jsem gay, Raji, ale-"

 

"Já taky ne," vyhrkl oslovený dříve, než Howard stačil svou myšlenku dokončit, v hlase hysterický podtón. Howard už jej znal, takže tušil, že se Raj okamžitě bude chtít vykroutit, vyděšeně utéct nebo to zamluvit, jenže on jej vůbec nechtěl odradit ani vystrašit.

 

"Nemyslím si, že jsem gay, Raji, ale stejně ti chci dát pusu, tak se na mě aspoň podívej," dokázal se Howard napodruhé vyjádřit, přičemž nevěděl, jestli k němu Raj vzhlédl, protože ho o to požádal nebo protože byl tak zaskočený, každopádně toho Howard s čímsi chvějícím se a svírajícím uvnitř něj využil a políbil Raje. Jen jemně, pouze se dotkl jeho rtů svými, v tu chvíli ale mladý Ind sevřel Howardovu dlaň ve své téměř křečovitě, druhou pak uchopil Howardovu košili. Kdyby inženýr nebyl zaneprázdněn myšlenkami na to, že si vážně právě teď dost užívá líbání muže, který byl navíc jeho nejlepším přítelem, zcela jistě by mu neušlo, že Raj na něm doslova visí a že se jej drží jako klíště.

 

Ačkoliv by se dokázal zastavit, dokázal by se přimět to nedělat, stejně nechal svou paži, aby se pozvedla, a jeho dlaň dopadla na Indovu tvář, jehož rty se jemně otíraly o ty jeho, a už jen z toho, jak jej Raj líbal, Howard vnímal tolik emocí…

 

Když se od něj Raj odtáhl, Howarda nenapadlo nic jiného, než si jej přitáhnout do objetí, položil si bradu na jeho rameno, Raj mu zatnul prsty do zad. Cítil jeho zrychlený dech, dokázal si představit i splašený tlukot srdce, jelikož sám na tom nebyl o moc lépe.

 

Hodil za hlavu domněnky, jestli epizoda v baru, o níž mu Raj vyprávěl, byla pravdivá, jestli si to jen nevymyslel, aby jej třeba přiměl žárlit, hodil i na ještě krátkou chvíli za hlavu svůj hlad, a prostě Raje držel. Nebylo to dlouho, co chtěl někam utéct, aby Raje nemusel poslouchat, ale stejně jako vždycky mu to dlouho nevydrželo.

 

Neuměl se na něj zlobit, na to jej měl příliš rád. A možná už tehdy jej kdesi v hloubi duše miloval.


End file.
